Graduation Day
by whatever-loser
Summary: Dana/Logan. It's graduation day. To find out what happens to Logan and Dana, please read! Thanks. BTW, I randomly came up with this story so... yeah. It's not perfect!


_**Flashback 1**_

"_Girls can't play ball. We're so going to trash them today. Trust me." Logan said cockily, gesturing to the 5 girls who were stretching. Quinn had just fallen over while doing leg stretches and Logan smirked. _

"_Let's go guys!" he said, and the team began their warm up. Soon, with a blow of a whistle, the game began. The guys stole the ball every time the girls had it, of course, except for the times when Zoey had it, which wasn't many times since she was the only girl who knew how to play the game. _

_At half time, there was a break. She walked onto the court._

"_I can't take this anymore! I'm playing." Dana said._

"_You any good?" Zoey asked her._

"_Watch this." She grabbed the ball from me and flung it into the basket. It was a perfect shot. Logan gaped at her. The boys were in for it now._

_After the game the girls had won, she walked past him and smirked. He glared at her, but some how he wasn't feeling as mad as he looked. His stomach did a flip as she smirked at him. _

Dana looked at the picture in her diary. Logan Reese. Just looking at his photo made her feel all warm inside. She felt so pathetic. Pining for a guy was something she swore she would never do, and yet here she was, wishing for Logan. Her mind drifted off again…

_**Flashback 2**_

_It was the school's dance. Students were paired up for the dance and had to go to the dance together. Logan and Dana stood in front of the chart that determined their dates for the prom._

"_Logan?!"_

"_Dana?!" _

_Dana glared at Logan and he did the same to her, before both of them stomped off in different directions. _

_At the dance, Dana walked into the hall nervously, though that feeling never showed itself on her face at all. Logan felt the same way, although his ego always got the better of him._

"_Knew you'd come. You so want me." Logan slid in front of Dana, smirking at her. He glanced at her outfit. She always looked beautiful to him, although he never admitted that to her. _

"_I do not! Besides, I came for Chad." Dana said, waving at Chad. Okay. She lied. But it wasn't a big deal. She had lied many times. She was a natural at it. She strutted away towards Chad to flirt with her. Inside, her heart was screaming not to walk away from the handsome boy before her, but her body did other wise. While flirting with Chad, she glanced over at Logan, who looked sharp. She saw Logan look over and she turned her attention back to Chad, twirling her hair flirtatiously. _

_Logan watched Dana flirt with Chad. The green-eyed monster overtook him. He was totally jealous. He went over to her._

"_Dana, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked curtly, giving Chad the stare of death. Dana rolled her eyes as Chad walked away._

"_What the hell was that?" Logan demanded. "You're supposed to be here with me!" _

"_Who are you to tell me what to do? I don't listen to anyone!" she snapped. Secretly, Dana was happy that Logan had come over. But her body never did what her heart wanted. She had trained herself never to show emotion, other than anger, to other people. Showing emotion and fear meant letting your guard down and allowing people to hurt you. She never wanted to get hurt. In her old school, she had seen her friends crying over boys, boys that cheated on them. She swore never to let that happen to herself. _

_Logan stared at the angry girl before him. She looked beautiful even when she was angry. His heart melted. He never wanted to anger her. All he wanted was to have a great time at the dance, with the girl of his dreams._

"_Dana, dance with me." he said, calmly and warmly, taking her hand and leading her towards the dance floor. She looked stunned at the calmness of his tone. She expected him to be mad at her. _

_Logan put his hands on her waist and Dana put her arms around his neck. For a while, everything was peaceful between them. No words were spoken. It was just the two of them, swaying to the slow music. Then Logan's huge ego kicked in again, ruining the moment._

"_Wanna make out?"_

"_Yeah sure." She said, leaning in towards him, and when Logan finally closed his eyes, getting over the shock that she had agreed to his proposition, she stomped on his toes with her heels. _

"_Jerk!" She cried before leaving his limping in pain in the middle of the dance floor. There she was, beginning to think that he felt something for her when he asked her to dance. That look in his eyes told her he was being sincere! Then his big mouth came into the picture and said those words she always hated to hear, "Wanna make out?" His cocky behaviour disgusted her. It made her feel like she was just one of the girls he wanted to make out with and then dump. _

A small smile formed on Dana's lips. She closed her diary and shoved it in her backpack. She opened her closet and pulled out a pink top and black pants. She got changed into them and pulled over her graduation gown. Zoey and Nicole had already left. Today was graduation day. They were finally graduating and heading for college. Dana sighed before she closed her room door. 101 - Where it all began.

She walked over to the school hall where the graduation ceremony was held. She spotted Zoey and Nicole in the crowd of people. She made her way towards them through the mass of people.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Dana. Listen I've got to get ready for my speech so I'll catch you all after the ceremony okay?" Zoey said. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" I and Nicole said together.

"Oh look! The guys!" Nicole said excitedly, waving them to come over. Dana spotted Logan instantly and the sight of him made her heart skip a beat. She braced herself and got ready for any insults that he hurled at her. After 4 years, they were still at it, quarrelling and screaming at each other.

"Hey." The girls said, and the guys replied the greeting.

"So you all ready for graduation?" Chase asked.

"I'm going to miss this place." Nicole said sadly.

"Don't worry. There'll be cute boys in college." Dana teased.

"Yeah that's true, but we're all going to different places. I'll miss you guys!" Nicole said, tearing up.

"Hey don't cry! The ceremony hasn't even started!" Michael comforted her quickly. He didn't know how to handle things when a girl cried. Logan was being surprisingly quiet. He stared at his feet, shifting them constantly. Dana eyed him curiously.

"Students please take your seats. The ceremony is about to begin." Dean Rivers announced from the podium. When everyone was seated, Dean Rivers began to speak.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen, graduates of the class 2008. Today we will begin the ceremony with a speech by the class's valedictorian Zoey Brooks!" Everyone cheered as Zoey made her way to the podium.

"Good morning. My name is Zoey. Today is a very special day for all of us. It is the beginning of our lives as adults. I would like to share with you my experience at PCA. I started out in 2005, joining the school as the first batch of girls to ever attend PCA. Honestly…" Zoey went on to talk about her time with her friends.

Tears fell from Nicole eyes. Dana tried hard not to cry. She built a wall around her for 4 years and she wasn't letting her guard down now, though Zoey's speech was so touching. Zoey made the graduates laugh and cry, all at the same time.

"Finally, I'd just like to thank the teachers and Dean Rivers, for being our guiding lights through our 4 year journey and good luck to all the graduates. Thank you." The graduates cheered and gave her a standing ovation. They whistled and cheered as Zoey left the stage.

"Settle down students. Now I shall give out the scrolls to our graduates. Zack Anderson." As Dean Rivers announced the names one by one, each row of students got up to get ready to receive their scrolls. Dana stood up and got ready. Her mind began to drift off again, thinking about the times she had spent with Logan and the gang. She was hit by a pang of sadness when she realized that tomorrow was going to be the last time she'd see them. She was shaken from her thoughts when her name was announced,

"Dana Cruz!" her classmates cheered as she went up. She received her scroll and took a small bow. Her eyes connected with those of Logan Reese. He had been staring at her since she stood up to get ready. Dana made her way off the stage and back to her seat, remembering the emotion in Logan's eyes. She couldn't quite place the emotion she felt when she looked into his eyes. Was it sadness? Was it anger? She stared as Logan walked into the stage received his scroll. He kept his eyes on her when he took his bow. No smirk. No flirtatious smile. Nothing. He just stared straight into her eyes.

Logan stared at Dana's eyes. He wondered what she was feeling. He knew what he was feeling. He was going to miss her, terribly. He not only was going to miss quarreling with her, but also, seeing her. He had fallen for her, and was helpless when it came to her, because all they ever did was quarrel and he'd shoot his mouth off the agitate her. He had never apologized about his egotistical behaviour towards her since it was just that that kept him from doing so. And it wasn't like he never tried to be nicer to her and get her to like him. He did try. It was just that he'd say something stupid and she'd get pissed off. The words came out of his mouth before he could think.

Dana watched him coldly. She was not going to let him break her. Not now, not after 4 years of building that wall around her heart. She was not going to break. Logan walked off the stage sadly. Dana's iciness towards him seemed to have melted once he broke the gaze. Alone was the only time she ever let her guard down and let herself feel things.

When the ceremony ended, Dana slipped off to her room to drop off her stuff before heading to the beach. She sat on the beach, watching the water lap onto the beach.

Meanwhile, the rest of the gang gathered at the side of the hall.

"Hey where's Dana?" Zoey asked, looking around for her. Nicole shrugged.

"You all going for the party later?" the rest continued talking. Logan quietly left the group to talk and went to find Dana. He knew exactly where she'd be. He knew stuff about her, like her favourite colours, like the fact that her parents got a divorce and she had cried for a day at a secluded corner of the beach. He also knew where her favourite spot on the beach was. Not that she ever told him. It was just stuff that he noticed about her.

Dana let the tears fall from her eyes. She was going to leave everything behind, PCA, her friends, and Logan. She didn't want to. Even though she quarreled so much with Logan, she had fallen for him. She had never told him because she never wanted to put her heart out there to get broken. Her heart ached at the thought of not seeing Logan again.

Logan found her, exactly where he expected her to be.

"Hey." Logan said softly.

Dana frantically tried to wipe away all her tears. Logan grabbed her hands and held them both in his. When she looked away, he made her face him and began to wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

"What do you want?" Dana asked weakly. There was no contempt in her tone. All there Logan heard was sadness. Logan removed his hands from her soft face.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Dana said, brushing away his concern.

"Dana, I've known you for 4 years. I can tell when you're lying."

"I'm not lying. I'm fine!" She snapped. Logan stared at her intently. Dana felt weak. She was going to break.

"Dana, listen to me. I'm here for you. Talk to me. Is something wrong?" Logan watched her.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Now go away!"

"Dana, this is getting old don't you think? I mean, getting mad at me all the time, quarreling, screaming… Dana, I…" Dana watched him take a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry for all the times I insulted you and hurt you. I just don't think about what I say. I just say them. And then regret them later. Dana, we graduated today and I just realized that I'm going to lose you. And I don't want that to happen. I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you and this freaks me out so much."

Dana gaped at him, staring at him like he grew a second head. He waited for her to give him a reply. When she didn't say anything, Logan turned to look at her. For once, Dana did what her heart wanted her to do. She reacted on impulse, grabbing Logan's face and captured his lips with hers. Logan seemed shocked but got over it quickly. His tongue asked for entrance into her mouth and she willingly allowed it. He explored the contents of her mouth with interest before Dana's tongue fought for entrance into his mouth. When the need for oxygen arose, they broke apart.

"Wow." Dana smiled at him for the first time in ages as both of them caught their breaths.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're one hell of a kisser?" Logan asked, wiping a bit of lip-stick off his lips.

"Maybe."

"Hey you're wearing the top I gave you." Dana looked at her top. Pink. She never liked pink, but Logan bought that top for her on her last birthday. "You look beautiful in pink, just like I pictured you'd look." Logan said.

Dana and Logan kept silent for a while, just listening to the ocean and enjoying the breeze. Then Dana spoke.

"Logan, I'm sorry for everything I ever said about you. I just don't know what to do with these feelings I have for you. I love you but I always never seem to say or do the right things and I …." Logan put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"That's all I need to know." He whispered before kissing her again. This time the kiss was filled with more passion, if that was even possible. Logan held her waist tightly to stead both of them while Dana ran her finger through his hair.

Then, pulling apart, Logan said, "Let's get back before the rest find us missing." Dana nodded and they stood up. Hand in hand, they left the beach. Their fingers intertwined with each others. It felt right, for both of them.


End file.
